


Лисица, которая хотела летать

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Last Exile, Newford - Charles de Lint
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Концептуальной акуле - с любовью =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лисица, которая хотела летать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заданию: мифологемы — Граница миров

Молодой ворон впервые был в этих местах — неподалеку от горного хребта Грей Ридж, в долине Шауни, юго-западного притока Кикахи. Спустившись с лесистых гор, река успокаивалась и двигалась размеренно и томно, словно немолодая располневшая красавица.  
Было начало лета, травы на равнинах давно отцвели, но здесь, на влажных лугах по берегам Шауни, еще можно было увидеть дикие лилии, маргаритки и розово-пятнистые соцветия кальмии.  
Несколько раз он замечал в подлеске на склонах гор молодых самок пятнистого оленя, серую лисицу, что тенью метнулась через опушку...  
А вот и рыжая. Не лисица — человеческая девушка. Хотя кто знает, на самом деле.  
Девушка уселась на берегу, не боясь испачкать одежду травяным соком, разложила рядом с собой какие-то припасы, но не обедала, а смотрела в небо.  
Он опустился подальше, ярдах в ста пятидесяти от нее, за купой деревьев. Принял человеческий облик, обогнул колючий кустарник и неторопливо пошел напрямик. Подстилка из мягкой травы слегка проваливалась под ногами, никакой тропы здесь и близко не было, совсем дикие места.  
А девушка, видимо, не из робких, если привыкла гулять по бездорожью. И незнакомца не испугалась, сказала приветливо:  
— Хэй!  
— Привет. Не помешаю?  
— Ничуточки. Я не занята ничем важным. Просто сижу, слушаю реку и смотрю на облака.  
— Это занятие не хуже других — слушать, что говорит река.  
— Вы шутите? — спросила она, внимательно вглядываясь в него.  
— Напротив, я совершенно серьезен.  
— Тогда хорошо, — кивнула она. Солнце заиграло в волосах нестерпимо яркими бликами. — Я пока не встречала людей, которые бы относились к этому серьезно. Кроме индейцев. Вы индеец?  
— Можно и так сказать... Извините, я не представился. Очень невежливо с моей стороны. Меня зовут Алекс. Алекс Роу.  
— Кроу? — переспросила девушка. — Как ворон?  
— Нет, Роу.  
— Понятно, — казалось, она слегка разочарована, что его фамилия не Кроу. — А я — Юрис. Я только что видела ворона, поэтому спросила. В вас есть что-то такое... воронье. Ой, простите, я наверное грубость сказала! — спохватилась Юрис.  
— Да нет, все в порядке. Мне уже не раз говорили об этом сходстве, — усмехнулся Алекс.  
Надо же, какая догадливая. А сама похожа на лисицу, вероятно, лисья кровь в ней все-таки есть, но очень мало. Поэтому и чувствует зверолюдей. Но, скорее всего, ничего не знает ни о них, ни о самой себе, иначе не гадала бы, а сразу поняла, что Алекс и есть настоящий ворон. И разговаривать бы с ним не стала, потому что лисы и вороны друг друга терпеть не могут.  
— Будете печенье? Овсяное, с орехами, я сама пекла. По бабушкиному рецепту. Всегда беру с собой припасы, когда ухожу гулять. Угощайтесь, — она показала на расстеленную на траве льняную салфетку.  
— Спасибо, с удовольствием, — Алекс присел рядом и взял печенье. — Какое вкусное!  
— На природе все вкуснее, чем дома, замечали? — улыбнулась Юрис.  
— Это точно, — согласился он.  
Юрис вновь запрокинула голову:  
— Жаль, что ворона больше не видно. Красиво летел.  
— Вы любите птиц?  
— Очень. Я им завидую. Я бы хотела уметь подниматься в небо.  
Летать...  
Алекс не мог себе представить, как это — не уметь летать. Он уже не помнил те времена, когда был маленьким птенцом и не мог рассчитывать на свои крылья. Небо было всей его жизнью.  
Кое-кто из вороньего племени селился поближе к людям, в городах. Им было интересно. Некоторые родственники проводили так много времени в человеческом обличье, что Алексу было их жаль. Он не понимал, как можно так долго ходить по земле ногами, к тому же добровольно, когда тебя никто не заставляет.  
Алекс бывал в гостях у кузенов в Ньюфорде, однако не мог выдержать там и трех дней.  
Но Юрис — совсем другое дело. Эта девочка — человек и немного лисица, а люди и лисы не летают. К сожалению.  
Алекс подумал, что хотел бы показать ей долину Шауни с высоты птичьего полета. И долину Кикахи. И Ньюфорд, и океанский берег далеко на востоке...  
Юрис ему нравилась. Ему впервые кто-то настолько нравился, чтобы хотелось взять этого кого-то с собой в полет.  
— Жаль, что люди не умеют летать, — негромко сказал он.  
— А вот и умеют! — неожиданно заявила Юрис. — Вы слышали об аэропланах?  
Алекс вспомнил, как видел однажды неуклюжую и громоздкую человеческую машину с винтом впереди. Она выглядела очень ненадежной. Да и вообще, идея летать при помощи искусственных крыльев ворону казалось нелепой и неправильной.  
— А, вы про это... — он с сомнением покачал головой. — Я не думаю, что у этих штук есть будущее.  
— Ошибаетесь, — уверенно сказала его новая знакомая. — Они — и есть будущее. И однажды я на таком полечу!  
Люди — удивительные существа. Даже те, в ком нет ни капли древней крови. Среди них много таких, кто лишь потребляет данные природой богатства, не желая видеть дальше своего носа. Они отрицают даже те чудеса, что происходят прямо у них на глазах.  
Но есть и те, кто всегда стремится выйти за пределы возможного. Нащупать невидимую границу между своим ограниченным мирком и тем изначальным Законом, который управляет самой жизнью; повстречаться с неведомым; подружиться со зверолюдьми — гораздо более старыми, чем самые старые племена индейцев в этих землях, теми, что сочетают в себе черты животных и людей, а по сути являются духами Природы.  
Или, например, преодолеть границу между землей и небом, между хождением и полетом. Те, кто не имеет крыльев и обречен Законом смотреть снизу вверх, всеми силами стремятся подняться в облака. Некоторые даже достигают своей цели, хотя многие гибнут на пути к ней. Но это не останавливает других, столь же упорных мечтателей.  
Ой, подумал Алекс с тревогой. Ой-ой-ой. Это ведь, пожалуй, придется присматривать за девчонкой, чтобы не свернула себе шею.  
Правда, он плохо себе представлял, как мог бы помочь ей, будучи в облике ворона, если Юрис всерьез собирается летать на этих раскоряках. А она, похоже, не шутит.  
Остается только одно...

— Алекс! — Юрис бросилась ему на шею. — Мы победили! Выиграли гонку! Ты в это веришь? Я — нет!  
Его рыжей лисичке очень к лицу были отороченная мехом летная куртка и шлем с очками, и брюки со множеством карманов. Ньюфордские дамы находили ее костюм вульгарным и мешковатым, но Алексу было плевать на их мнение.  
Юрис счастливо засмеялась и взъерошила его темные волосы. Алекс притянул ее к себе и поцеловал.  
Он тоже с трудом верил, что не только участвовал в этой гонке, но и победил в ней.  
Алекс вообще не мог понять, как его угораздило ввязаться в эту авантюру. Ворон, который летает на аэроплане... Кузены узнают — засмеют, не говоря уже про лисье племя.  
Но в эти мгновения он был счастлив, и уж кому, как не Первым Людям, знать, что это и есть главное в жизни.


End file.
